Where Ever You Are
by Gaby1
Summary: If there is someone who opposes to this marriage speak now or forever hold you peace... Who loves you like I do...? You will never be able to make her happy... Look your future wife cries tears for me...” A Jackie and Hyde story.
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Note:**

Hi everyone. Well first of all thanks for reading this story. This is my first attempt to write one so be considerate with the reviews. I hope that you like it and enjoy it. Just so everyone knows none of this is mine. I would be a better writer and it would not be in fanfiction if it was.

Things you need to know-

English is my second language so I am sure I made grammar mistakes. Instead of yelling at me about them on a review send me a private note.

The writing in _italic_ is their thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----Chapter I-----**

Everything was going smooth now. Jackie was starting to accept the fact that Steven was not going to come back to her like he had done before when ever they got in a fight. He had moved on. She needed to do the same thing. She needed to get her act together to show the entire world that Jackie Burkhart was a strong girl who could overpass any calamity.

---at Donnas—

"Well Donna I have figured it out, I am going to apply for that job at the TV station in Chicago." Jackie told Donnas showing that she was proud of her decision. "What the hell Jackie" Through out their friendship Donna had heard a lot of crazy things coming out of Jackie's mouth, but this one surly took the cake… actually no the idea of marrying Kelso took the cake, but this one was pretty close. "Have you really thought about this? I mean there are many things to consider…for example…" Jackie quickly interrupted her faithful best friend before she made several good points on why she should not move and end up convincing her. "Donna this is something I have to do for my self. I can't stay any longer. Point Place just brings back memories of a life that I once had. I need to move on." "I understand Jackie, but just think about it" Jackie could not understand how Donna would not accept and encourage her for the difficult decision she had taken. A short silence went between the two friends before Donna interrupted it. "Well Jackie I have to go out to the radio station, but you can stay here as long as you want to. My dad is out at the grocery store but he will be back soon just incase you need something." Jackie could not help but to smile and nod in agreement as her best walked out the bed room. The bed was conformable. Jackie sat back hugging one of the pillows as she looked at a worn out candle. It was lavender just like the ones she had put in Stevens's bedroom once when she had decorated it for him. That was just the reason why she needed to move. Although she was used to the idea that he wasn't coming back to her she still thought about him all the time.

For the first time in a long time Donna was speech less. She did not have a choice. She knew that the best thing she could do would be to support Jackie. Her strong and persistent personality was going to help her make it through in Chicago; she had no doubt in her mind.

Jackie stayed in Donna's room. If she was going to leave to Chicago she needed to enjoy and take in every moment since it was going to be one of her lasts. The night had already fallen and Jackie could not help but to lay down. As her entire body rested she began to think about Steven. It didn't take long for Jackie to fall asleep. She was mentally stressed out.

---At Foreman's---

"…well Hyde I don't care and to proof it I am going to drink your last beer." "You know what Sam you go and do that I'm out!" It was just another fight between Hyde and Sam. Things were getting worst between them. At the beginning Zen worked, but now she was just getting more and more annoying. "Don't you dare Steven Hyde, don't walk out on me!" All Sam could hear after that was the door Slam. He really needed to get out of there, but to his luck he had left his keys inside. Having a striper for a wife did have its advantages, but they were only a few and only in certain times and right now was not one of them. The night was too cold to go out and have a walk with just a simple t-shirt on. He could see that Donna's bed room light was and decided to go there instead. Sam was sure to figure out that he was going to be there but at least he would not have to see or hear her for a while. He never bothered knocking since the door was always open. "Hey Bob" "Oh hello Steven isn't this sombrero something? I bought it earlier today at an action. The person that sold it must have been really stupid or something. Don't you think?" "Yeah I guess." Hyde replied as he walked off to go up stairs. _What the hell am I doing here?_ He thought to his self right as he was getting to the last five steps. He turned around and headed back downstairs, but to his luck Bob was passing by with the sombrero on. "Hey Steven are you looking for Donna?" Bob asked taking off the sombrero. "Yeah I guess I was, but I am leaving now." "Oh ok because I forgot to tell you that they wanted her to fill in at the station today so she won't be here for another two hours."

It was the nonstop hour at the radio station and Donna really needed to talk to someone, but yet there was no one. Jackie was the one with the problem. Hyde would not care. And lately Fez was no where to be found. Any one else would not understand Jackie or her situation even if they tried. Donna felt hurt at Jackie's decision. _How could Jackie do this, we have been through a lot together and all of that would be over as soon as she departs. Who would I talk to now about all those girl things? Who would she have there to support her when she thinks that the world is against her or when she has one of her Jackie moments? _Donna smiled as she remembers her ex's frequent comparison to star wars. As he would say what would Luke Skiwalker have done in this moment. Her thoughts shifted on to how much she really missed him, but she had to get over it just like Jackie. _Eric betrayed and yet I did not run away from everyone and everything that reminded her of him. I still go to the basement were they used to be share precious moments together. I am always around Kitty and Red. _She could no longer hold the tears that were just gathering up in her eyes. As they fell through her cheeks she could remember Red telling Eric what a dumb ass hew was and how he was going to put his foot up his ass, but Eric was not the problem now. She needed to help her friend take the best decision. She needed to be there for her. _Would it really help Jackie to run away from it all? Wouldn't people see it as attesting that she was a coward? Steven would triumphed over her._ Donna was too distracted to notice that the time had flied by and by the time she did she needed to back on air in a minute. This meant that now was not the time to try to solve this crazy puzzle.

Back at Donna's room Jackie was turning in her sleep right before she hit her head in the corner of the bed side stand. "Oh that hurts", she whispered to her self half way as sleep._ I better get up and check it just to make sure it didn't leave a bruise and at the same time I can stop to use the bathroom. _With that Jackie got up and walked out the door. She could hear Bob talking, but who cared. As she opened the bathroom door she smashed her little toe against the frame of the door. That almost woke her up completely but not quite. She just stopped to rub her poor toe that now aced more than her head. This was not a good night at all.

"Well in that case if you don't mind could I go up there to spend some time alone; just until she comes back?" Hyde asked hopping that Bob would not think much of it and just say yes. "Its wife problems isn't it?" Bob said with a slight smile before turning it into a deep frown. He quickly continued saying "I remember when I used to have those" before Bob could go on further about how he had lost all this great woman's in his life Hyde silently rushed back upstairs.

Jackie could hear the footsteps coming. She quickly went in the bathroom and closed the door with out making any extra noises. She knew how she looked right after waking up not her typical beautiful self and to top that her head most likely had a huge red spot at least if not a huge horrible black/blue/purple bruise. She suddenly came back to her five senses noticing that she no longer lived there and she had no permission to stay there over night with out Donna knowing. The small bathroom upstairs had a small square window parallel to the door. A blue and yellow curtain was covering the window. Jackie slowly walked toward the window. She placed her small hand on the curtain and could easily fell the cold from outside penetrate trough the window and the curtain. The night was dark although it was only 10:00 PM. The cold quickly reminded her of her need to use the bathroom. With out any hesitation she quickly went to do what she needed. As she washed her hands she saw her face on the mirror. Thank god there was no bruise. She walked back to the window to take one last glimpse of the cruel outside world. She could see a small section of a black vehicle. It did not take a genius to figure it out, it was Hyde's ElCamino. Resting her head on the wall she remembered all the great times they had spend together, but she quickly changed emotions into a helpless one where she had been hurt so much that no one in the world could say or do something to help her.

Hyde was too busy trying to deal with all this crap Sam was starting to give him to notice the bathroom door close. He quickly spotted Donna's room and entered it. No one was there just like Bob had said. Some of the pillows were scattered on the bed. He walked over to the right side of the bed were he took a seat. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head with his arms. _Man marriage is really the death penalty. When ever you hear old men talking about it they are telling the truth. Who does she think she is? She nags more than Jackie used to. Wait no there is no one that can out do Jackie._ Before he could go deeper in thought on how he screwed up by marring Sam and how Red had always been right he was a dumb ass the door slowly opened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Writers Note: **I know this was not a very good chapter, but I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers Note:**

Hi everyone. Well first of all thanks for reading this story. This is my first attempt to write one so be considerate with the reviews. I hope that you like it and enjoy it. Just so everyone knows none of this is mine. I would be a better writer and it would not be in **FAN**fiction if it was.

Things you need to know-

Special thanks to crazyschick, tarapandie, and fisharecoolies for reviewing.

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I am a high school student taking nursing (lets just say phlebotomy and ECG are not the easiest subjects.) so you must imagine how busy I am.

English is my second language so I am sure I made grammar mistakes. Instead of yelling at me about them on a review send me a private note.

The writing in _italic_ is their thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----Chapter II-----**

As the door opened up again Hyde quickly raised his head in a motion of annoyance. "Hey Steven Sam is on the phone. She wants to know if you are here. I told her that I was going to check since I just got home from the grocery store. What do you want me to tell her?" Bob said in a exited tone. Hyde took a deep breath and put his head back down. "Tell her I'm not here." _Man, she wasn't supposed to make things this complicated. It wasn't supposed to be like this."_

Jackie heard Bob talking but no response which brought her to the conclusion that he was talking on the phone. _Nothing to worry about as long as I keep quiet he would never even notice I'm here. _

"Steven, when Mitch and I used to get in fights like that I always wanted to go off and stay somewhere else, but Red never let me stay at their house. Well I guess what I am trying to say is that you can stay here. The guest's room has not been used in centuries and well it's open for you." Bob told Hyde with a warm smile. Hyde usually tried to ignore this sort of feelings coming from any male, especially Bob. "Well I'll just go and let her know you're not here–he gave Hyde a wink- and… I think is time for me to go out and find me my other half." Hyde just smiled. He was tired of Sam and if he had not ran back to anyone, Sam was sure no exception. Hyde really needed to think about what he was going to do, but unfortunately he didn't have his stash with him, however Bob did have some beers downstairs.

Jackie was still in the bathroom. She had no idea of what was going on just in the other side of the door. _Ok now all I have to do is get out quietly._ From the outside of the hallway you could see the bathroom door open up slowly and a small head peek out. _Thank God the coast is clear. _Jackie tip toed down the hall way to Donna's room. _This is awesome I feel like a Charlie's Angel, beautiful and undetected. _

With out any hesitation Hyde walked to the fridge where he found three packs of beers. It wasn't the good beer. It was one of those cheap brand imitations. _Out of all the days for Bob to have this type of beer it had to be today. Well I guess something is better than nothing._ He took all three packs and headed back upstairs. It was amazing how they had been in the same house for about and hour and had not crossed paths. They had no idea.

_Wow I didn't know that Bob power walked. _Jackie thought as she heard the footsteps come back upstairs. She entered the room as quick as she could.Steven walked right past Donna's room and into the guests.

Hyde was not sure whether he really wanted to go through with drinking all of Bob's cheap beers. _What the hell, beer is beer cheap or not. _He graved one. All of his fingers griped the can as he took a sip. _Huh, who would have known, the taste is not all that good, but the affect is hardly any different. _As he kept on drinking one beer after another he thought more and more of his situation. _Who does she think she is! So what if she drank my last beer I'll just get more from Reds pack. _By then he was a little buzzed from drinking a pack. _The sex was not even that great. She is good at foreplay, but what good is the advertisement when the product does not meet its standers. In order for it to be great, breath taking, she needs to be an acrobat. Like Jackie has said once 'a woman needs to be a cook in the kitchen, a maid in the living room, and an acrobat in the bedroom.' Yeah move her body in new amazing ways to create a feeling that you did not even knew existed. Just like J… Ja… Jackie did. _He really did miss her. By now he had learned that nothing had happened between her and Kelso the night she left to Chicago. To bad that by the time he learned about it he had already taken the decision to stay with Sam. He always convinced his self that he had done the right thing, if she had loved him like she said she did then she wouldn't had left with out saying anything at least good bye. _Man, I need to get those thought out of my head. I am married to Sam. Jackie would never come back to me, she hates married man hitting on her. _He was barely on his fourth beer from the second pack when the phone rang.

After Eric had left to Africa Donna had installed a phone in her room so when ever he called she could pick it up there instead of having to go all the way downstairs. Jackie's first reaction was to run to the phone. Hyde had to get up and regain his balance. He left the room and headed to the only place he knew that had a phone, the kitchen.

"Hello Pinciottis residence" Jackie answered.

Donna was felling a much better after some time alone. She knew that if she wanted to convince Jackie she needed to do it with out Jackie noticing. "Oh cool Jackie you sound like a secretary."

"I called your apartment and no one answered so I hopped you were still at my house so we could talk." Donna told Jackie.

"Oh yeah well at first I just sat in your bed and before I knew it I was asleep." Jackie informed Donna.

"For how long?" Donnas asked in disbelief.

Hyde had barely reached the bottom of the stairs. In his head the phone still needed to be answered although it wasn't ringing anymore.

"Well great news Jackie, now you can sleep a little more I have to stay for about an hour more to prepare some stuff fore the radio fair tomorrow."

"Ok, you don't have to worry I wont go anywhere." Jackie answered with a bit of sarcasm.

"What is this? You are at my house, alone may I say, and you are not bored out of your mind?" Donna interrogated Jackie.

"Don't get exited Donna. Normally I would be, but I've been thinking about my situation… well more like I've been thinking about Steven." Jackie confessed.

Down stairs Hyde picked up the phone. Before he could say anything he heard a very familiar voice. "What the hell was that?" Jackie asked right after hearing the click the phone does when some one picks it up. _This cheap beer sure has a strong affect on you. It is just as good as the circle you hear voices, man. _Hyde thought to his self, but did not say anything.

"Don't worry Jackie it's probably the record player. It makes sounds like that quite often, but fortunately we're getting a new one next week." Donna answered quite confident.

_So it's not just me imagining this or an affect due to the beer. Donna and Jackie are having a conversation on the phone._ It took Hyde about ten seconds to realize _if Donna is not home and the phone rang and Jackie picked up… then Jackie must be in the house._

"So what were you telling me?" Donna asked Jackie.

"How much I miss Steven. It feels just like when Michel left to California. It was forbidden then which made it so hot and right now it's forbidden as well." Jackie told Donna.

Hyde could not believe what he was hearing. _Is Jackie trying to say that she wants to have sex with me? So it does not matter that Im married she still wants me. She must be upstairs._

Donna and Jackie heard another click as Hyde hanged up the phone.

"Hey that must bet the record player again. The song must be over. I'll talk to you latter, ok." Donna quickly told Jackie.

Hyde promptly made his was upstairs. His heart was beating faster and faster at the thought of Jackie still wanting him. _At least I can have one last night with Jackie. _He knew he was a little drunk but not enough that would stop him from making her wish come true. _It's even more forbidden now which would make it even hotter than before._

Jackie was about to say good-bye to Donna when the door slammed open. She dropped the phone, "Oh my God, Steven what are you doing here!" Hyde did not say anything in return he just walked straight to her. _She looks so beautiful just sitting there in the bed._ Her hair was done as usual, but it looked so hot. Nothing could stop him.

_Oh my god what's going on? _Jackie thought as Hyde leaned over. Hyde was standing so close to her that he could smell her scent. He never realized just how much he missed her scent, touch, feeling, everything and anything to do with her. He put his hand on her cheek. Just the feeling of his touch gave her an unexplainable sensation down her spine and through the rest of her body. She could smell beer on his breath which to her surprise it turned her on. "Hyde what are you doing?" Jackie exclaimed. Hyde just pulled her head closer. Her lips were curled up; she knew exactly what he was going to do. His lips touched hers. So many things went trough her head at that moment, but nothing mattered part of her was still in shock.

TBC…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Writer's note:**

Like I said sorry it took me so long but damn those classes are hard and I am lost. Enjoy and I will start working on the next chapter. You probably noticed that the rating did go up, but it won't take affect until the next chapter. I know I got them together quite fast but don't get too confident you never know what may happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers Note:**

Hi everyone. Well first of all thanks for reading this story. This is my first attempt to write one so be considerate with the reviews. I hope that you like it and enjoy it. Just so everyone knows none of the character or/and music quotes is mine. I would be a better writer and it would not be in **FAN**fiction if it was.

Things you need to know-

English is my second language so I am sure I made grammar mistakes. Instead of yelling at me about them on a review send me a private note.

The writing in _italic_ is their thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----Chapter III-----**

Once again a million things went through Jackie's mind; anger, love, gratefulness, seduction, hate, and happiness.

"No Steven, what the hell do you think you are doing? What is it one day Jackie the next Sam and then we're back to Sam?" Jackie exclaimed as she pulled away from Steven. She was proud of her decision. Her prayers of having Steven inside of her at least one more time were being answered, but yet she was pushing him away.

Hyde got closer again and wisped in her ear "Jeez Jackie, don't act like you don't want this as bad as I do." Before she could tell him that she wasn't a toy for him to play with she was shut up by the sensation of him slowly and seductively kissing her ear. He made his way back to her neck. This simple action made her go crazy. They were both sitting on the bed in a 145o angle. He was on top of her. He was resting his weight on his forearms and knees. "Is it just me or is it a little hot in here?" Hyde said wjth a smirk as he got up of the bed and took off his shirt.

He was ready to say no as she moved her way back on top of her._ He is not going to treat me like this. I have to show him that I am not going to be here so when ever he wants to have his way with me he could do so! He has some nerve telling me that I want it as much as he does._

I all felt so wrong, but yet so right. He went back to kissing her like if nothing had happened like if they were still together and they were just making up for a fight. He gave her several brief kisses on her lips although she never kissed back. _She is just shocked and playing hard to get. I know she wants me. I heard her say it so there is no way she can denied it and if she really didn't want this then she would have had pushed me away and started screaming her guts off at me._ Hyde kept on thinking to reassure his self that he was doing the right thing._ All I have to do is give her time._ His lips left her ands headed down her jaw with small soft kisses. After reaching her jaw they continued down to her neck.

She leaned her head back, the pleasure was irresistible, but she needed to be strong. _I am not his personal toy._ She wanted to push him off since it wasn't the right thing to do, but her arms betrayed her. They grasped Hyde's neck.

He gently laid her on the bed. She pulled her self to her lips were right next to Hyde's ear and whispered "This is not what I want." It came out the least convincing and rather seductively. She was proud of her self she had managed to tell him that it wasn't what she wanted, but yet she knew that the way it came out seemed to demonstrate the opposite. She led go of his neck and laid her entire body on the bed. In between kisses Hyde told Jackie "If this is not what you want then tell me to stop." Jackie's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She looked down at him as his hand went under her shirt and started massaging her waist.

She could only see his small curls move about as he tried to accommodate his head to every kiss. As she ran her fingers through his hair it brought back memories. She closed her eyes as her hand went from his hair on to his back. The touch of his bare skin sends shivers down her spine and slowly made its way to between her legs. _I can't believe it, I must be crazy and stupid. Even after all the things he has done that have made my heart shatter into a thousand pieces I still want him_. Jackie thought as Hyde moved back so their eyes could meet. He rested his weight on his forearms.

He needed to know weather she really wanted him; otherwise he needed to stop now while he still could. "Jackie just tell me to stop and I will. Just tell me that you don't want me and I'll leave you alone." _…I guess that it would not hurt to go along with it. After this nothing will happen between us. He will go back to Sam and I will move to Chicago. We will never speak again… or see each other, but at least I will have these memories._ Jackie thought as she tried to make a decision. On the other hand Hyde's mind was wondering off on Jackie. _No matter how much time goes by she will always look like an angel. She makes all of my dreams come true, unfortunately I do the exact opposite to her. Out of all the things I have done and will probably do this is most likely the only one I won't screw up. Who would have ever thought that Steven Hyde is going to be with a girl where the fact that I am horny as hell does not play a vital role? It does not matter if it's the worst boner I ever obtained I am doing it for Jackie, she calls the shots. _She moved her body to fit her small self in between Steven's legs. It felt like her voice had temporarily faded away. She moved both of her legs so Hyde was in between hers. She was in the perfect position grip Hyde with them and pulled her self closer to him. She did just that, she pushed her body on to his until she could feel him wanting her.

Hyde gave her a kiss on the forehead. He understood that due to Jackie's pride this was one of the hardest things for her to do.

Before they knew it they were having an intense make out section that slowly worked its way to incomparable sex.

**-----At the Radio Station-----**

Donna was just finished placing all of the banners and prizes in its place. She was exhausted. Knowing that she had to go back to talk to Jackie made her more tired. She needed to take some time and think about this. Jackie needed to be convinced with out knowing it.

Donna made her way home. She had parked her car and was heading towards her house through the Foreman's drive way. Just as she was making her way into her yard she heard a car park in front of the drive way. _A taxi? What the hell is a taxi doing dropping off someone at this time?_ It was none of her business so she kept on walking to her house. Before she could get far she heard Kitty scream "Oh God Red, my baby is back my little baby is back." And Red replied "Why is he back."

Donna could not move nor speak. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Mrs. Forman trying to say that Eric was back? _Why is he back? He was in Africa for a just a little more than half a year. What is he doing back so soon? _Donna managed to obtain all of her body control back as she headed to the Forman's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Writers Note:**

Yeah I know that Hyde was out of character, but don't be too sure that he will stay like that (he will be using Zen in the future). I had other things in mind for this chapter, but I decided to change the plans. I had a huge lemon prepared, but as I was finishing it I noticed that I don't want to go into a detailed lemon. I am working on to getting us to the part of the summary, but it will take several chapters.

I am sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, but I will try to post **at least** every Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but now I got my knew laptop so updates will start to happen more often. Hope you like it and enjoy it.

This is a small chapter, but it helps get everything started.

Donna walked into the driveway hopping to see them all standing there. _I will just happen to walk into them…yeah, I'll be like oh my god how have you been? When did you got back? _As she walked into the driveway she noticed that no one was there anymore._ I couldn't have taken that long come on. _She could hear Mrs. Forman saying "I'm so happy that… I'm going to bake something." At that moment Donna came down to her senses Eric had left her he had technically put an end to their relationship when he left to Africa. She could not walk in there and again let her self be part of his life. She needed to be strong and show every one that she could take this and that even dough he was back she would not run back into his arm. _He is going to beg, crawl, and its all going to be in vain he wont have this hot babe again! _Since the whole wedding incident Donna learned from Jackie that the best thing to do when someone leaves you is to look good. Donna turned around and headed back home she needed a little gloss on her lips and get rid of her bra.

The house was quiet, but nothing unusual since Jackie was home alone. Donnas hand held on to the rail that guided her up the stairs. It didn't take long before She was in front of her bed room door. On the other side of that small barrier laid Jackie under Hyde. Donna opened the door slowly to find two of her closest friends laying on her bed. The scene was something she would have had preferred not to see. Jackie had beer all over chest. Donna froze as the scene started to make its way through her head. Hyde's tong went for the beer that was dripping on the side of her, but then he slowly made his way to her breasts were he started first by licking then moved into something more aggressive. Jackie let a small moan out which made Donna realized what she was looking at. Although it was Donnas room her first intention was to close the door without making any noise. So many things were going through her head that she could not think straight. She headed out to the garden and sat on a chair. _I cant believe this! Who do they think they are! Oh my God they are on my bed! This has to stop now! _Donna was furious and was about to head up and kill those two idiots that were in her bed when she heard a small voice come from the other side of the patio.

"Hi there" the small voice said. Donna completely froze. She had actually dreamed of seeing him again, but that was sometime ago. She had moved on and he needed to do the same. "Eric.." Donna said with her back still facing Eric. "I…I'm…very sorry Donna." "Its ok Eric" It was all Donna could come up with at that moment. _Oh my God is Donna is so cool… wait or is she just saying it like that time when I pulled down her pants. _"Do you want to sit and talk, its been such a long time" Eric said as he pointed to the chairs on Donna's lawn. Donna could not believe that he still thought he had a chance with her, but still took his offer.

"You know Donna… I am so sorry… I cant imagine being with out you again. I know I have done a lot of stupid things but this has been the biggest one of them all. I certainly do deserve a foot up my ass." Eric smiled as he finished that sentence, but keept on looking at the ground. "I cant imagine how much pain I caused you, but I am willing to be a grown man and stay here with you to fix it all." Eric confessed as he reached for Donnas hand.

"Those words would have been perfect just some months ago, but I cat accept your offer now. I was in so much pain from day one when you told us all that you were leaving, but even then I still had hope yet it slowly left and I learned to live without you… Eric you cant just come back and expect me to take you back like nothing was wrong!" Donna exclaimed as she decided to just tell him straight out that it was all over. All of this was now hurting her more than ever.

"Donna we can make it work. It will take a lot from both of our parts but it will work." Eric tried to convince Donna.

"No Eric It doesn't work like that and it wont. I'm the one who should say sorry." Donna got up and left Eric sitting there. She needed to talk to someone and the only person that came to her mind was Randy.

Eric knew that for now everything was over between them and it made him doubt whether coming back was the best decision he had made. _What was I thinking. Good one Forman, yeah as you came back home she is going to take you back, no doubt about it, stupid old man._ Eric thought as he punched the fence.

Donna had tears rolling down her eyes by the time se got to Randy's apartment. She knew that she still loved Eric and it was going to take a lot of hard work getting over him again knowing that he wanted her back and he was there willing to be with her if she said yes.

Jackie was laying next to Hyde. His head was resting on her chest. Three hours had gone by since they had started and those three hours had been just what she had wished for.

_Why does things have to be like this? _(Jackie thought)

_Why cant I never get you out of my mind? _(Hyde thought)

_Why cant you just say what I want you too? _(Jackie thought)

_Is it jus better for us to be good friends? _(Hyde thought)

"I better get going" Jackie said as she tried to move from under him. Hyde just laid there taking in the moment. "Steven, Donna could be here any moment now we need to get up." Hyde just got up and put on his pants, graved his shirt and walked out the door. As soon as the door closed Jackie fell on to the floor in tears. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _He just walked out like if nothing had happened like if I was a… I cant believe it, what a jerk ._

When Hyde closed the door the only thing on his mind was Jackie. _Did she already feel like this was a mistake that she wanted me out of there as soon as possible? _He leaned against the closed door just thinking of it all. Remembering he felt having her inside of him.

Like I said short but essential. Please review. Any grammar mistakes that you want to bring to my attention please do so, but in a private message. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

-1This is FAN fiction therefore no one in here owns anything. I wanted to update ASAP so this chapter did not end were I first anticipated it to, but here it is anyways.

English is my second language so be considerate with the reviews.

ENJOY!

It has been about a week since Eric arrived and Jackie's/Hyde's "get together".

"You know what Jackie, I am not going to try to convince you stay. I have thought about it and just as you have been supporting me now that Eric came back I am going to support you in your decision." Donna told Jackie.

"Thanks Donna, I'm so glad you can understand. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jackie told Donna as she reached over to hug her.

Neither one had made a comment about what had happened the week before in Donnas room. Jackie was too embarrassed to tell her friend that they it all happened in her room, while Donna was too ashamed to tell her friend that she witnessed some of it. Every time Donna saw Jackie the same image came to her mind. The double back monster was scarier than what she could ever imagine. _I can be live fez likes to see this!_

Donna changed the conversation hopping that she will start thinking about something else. "I was Talking to Randy about Eric being back home, and…"

"and what Donna? Ah, did you tell him about Eric wanting you back?"

" No I just told him that he was back and wanted to be friends."

"Did he ask why you were crying?"

"Yeah but I told him it was because of mix emotions…I don't know what to do? I love Eric and I care for Randy." Donna left it all up to Jackie and hoped that she would take the right choice for her.

A moment of silence went between the two friends.

_I cant believe this. I'm leaving it up to Jackie to decide what I am going to do? No Donna you are not leaving it up to Jackie you are just asking for her opinion and meditation on it thoroughly. _Donna thought to her self.

_Who would of known we both would end up with problems like this. Chicago sounds pretty good right now. Oh my God I got it! We both can move to Chicago! We need each others support as it is._

"So how was Africa?" Hyde asked Eric.

"Interesting grass hopper" Eric told Hyde as he teased him.

"Man, a lot of things have happened since I left, for instance you getting married and may I saw with someone other than Satan's child, Jackie."

"Yeah that was a life saver." Hyde said as he tried to cover up the fact that all he was thinking about was her.

"So… how are things with you and Sam?"

"Why the question?" Hyde asked.

"let me modify the question…" Eric cleared his throat before he continued "How is the sex my dear friend?"

Hyde smiled, _How many guys have asked me that. Never thought that I would get tired of them wishing they could be me. _"Cool" Hyde responded.

Eric could notice that something was wrong with him. "Its been a long time since I left and like I said before a lot of things changed, but you my friend have not. What's wrong?" Eric needed to know. Everyone had moved on. He had not seen Kelso or Fez since his arrival and his only buddy left was Hyde.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde asked trying to play as if nothing was wrong.

"You use Zen 95of your time and you have been able to fool a lot of people with it, but I know you with out it and I know how the real Hyde is"

"Ok, and how it the real Hyde?"

Eric could not let the opportunity to make fun of Hyde go by, "Well he is very sentimental. For example he tends to run away from everyone who has ever loved him, but at night he sits in his little corner and cries all nigh long. He loves pink unicorns and fluffy pillows now I can go on if you want me to…"

"Hyde there you are! I have been looking all over for you. Oh, hi Eric I didn't see you there. I need your help I have this big show and I need to practice if you know what I mean." Sam told Hyde with a wink.

"Yeah Ill be right there" Hyde answered as Sam walked towards their room.

"Oh man did I got my question answered. It must be hard having her around Kelso."

"Actually no, Kelso has not been around here lately. He left to an exotic trip, but he'll be back next week."

"I would keep on talking, but you heard she needs me." Hyde said as he got up and walked to his room.

"You took long. What's wrong we haven't had sex in a week. Oh, do you have a problem? Can your sun still shine?" Sam asked Hyde.

"No its nothing like that. Its just that I've been having a lot of things in mind." Hyde assured Eric.

"Is is problems with the record store?"

"…Yeah, that's just it. I'm not selling as much as I should be." Hyde tried to follow along with Sam's theory.

"I'm sorry I cant do this right now. Just give me another day."

"Ok don't worry I am willing to wait." _Huh, and I never thought that I would be saying those specific words. Hey waiting is waiting it does not matter if I'm not a virgin._

Hyde walked out the room knowing that Eric would be suspicious, but that didn't really matter. He wanted the sensation of Jackie again and tried as much as possible to keep it which meant not having sex with anyone.

I just want to thank you guys for the reviews. Just as to live we need food well to keep on writing we need reviews so thanks for the reviews.

The next chapter will up before next Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers Note: **

Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, but I had a lot of mixed ideas for this chapter, but over all I think its pretty good.

Remember that English is my second language and if want to bring any grammar mistakes to my attention please send me a private note instead of posting it as a review.

We all know that this is **_FAN Fiction _**so I own _nothing_!

PLEASE REVIEW.

A day had gone by since Hyde refused Sam although Eric had noticed what happened he needed to do other things that seemed more important. Eric immediately left to Donna's where Bob greeted him coldly and told him that Donna was not there, she had gone to Chicago with Jackie. Eric didn't' think much of it and just left the house.

It was one of those boring nothing to do days. No one had seen Donna nor Jackie in the last two days which meant that he had to pause his plan.

"So Eric, now that you are back, what do you plan to do?" Red asked the same question that he had been asking for the past days.

"I don't know dad, I have looked into some jobs and I will give them a call on Monday." Eric had lied again to his father. For the last week or so he had been telling Red that he was getting a job, but right now was not the time to get a job it was the time to devote all of ones energy to getting back the gorgeous girl next door.

Red smiled "Huh, then I guess I better not see you here by the end of the month."

Eric just smiled and headed to the basement to avoid having another conversation with Red or in this case interrogation.

As he walked into the basement he noticed a head filled with curls and automatically knew that is was Hyde.

"Hey man, what are you doing here don't you have a store to take care of?" Eric asked.

"Its closed today, I need some time away from work."

"Interesting, just one question, if Sam is as good as Kelso, Fez, and you kept on telling me in the letters and cassettes why are you refusing her?" Eric dared to ask him.

"What are you talking about? Africa really messed you up." Hyde said trying to hide it all.

"Nah Africa had nothing to do with this. Your wife told me and I over heard it yesterday."

Hyde smiled; _I should have known better she was going to tell him about it._ "Ok… I have been refusing her, but it's just because she's been asking at the wrong times." Hyde hoped that his answer was good enough for Eric and he would leave the subject alone for good.

Unfortunately the answer was not good enough for Eric as he continued "No, an old man is not in the mood and well I the to be the one to break the news to you but you are not old, you are pretty young and like they like to say in the youth of your life so find a better excuse." Eric knew he might be pushing him, but he took his chances.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you can't repeat it to no one, understand." Hyde said as he thought. _What the hell am I doing telling Eric? He is worst than Jack… damn it I have to stop thinking about her. Every time I think of something I end up comparing it to her. I need help._

"Well a few nights ago I got in a fight with Sam, nothing new nothing out of the ordinary. I was so mad at her for trying to control my life that I left the house. All I could think about was telling some one how miserable she was making me, well at least for that moment. The night was cold and my jacket and keys were in the room with Sam and there was no way I was going to go back and get them, not with her in there so I went to Donnas."

Eric seemed to get a little tighten up when he heard that he went to Donnas. _Oh my God! I know how Hyde is. Like the time he thought Jackie was cheating on him he cheated on her with that nurse. Could he have… with Donna, no, Eric what are you thinking Donna would never, not with Hyde. _

"Bob answered the door and although Donna was not home he let me stay in the guest's room. It didn't take long for Sam to call, but Bob helped me out and told her I wasn't there. It all happened so fast… Bob left the cheap beer, the phone, and then the sex."

"WOW, hold on man" Eric took a deep breath as he hoped that the sex part did not involve Donna. "Slow down and explain it. What cheap beer, what about the phone and especially about the sex, with who?"

"As soon as Bob left I had the whole house to my self, but since Donna had already finished her stash I had to settle with Bob's cheap beer. I took it upstairs and drank a few then the phone rang so with out thinking that it could be Sam I went to answer it."

"Ok, keep on going." Eric said as he pictured the set of events.

"I guess it took me a while to pick up the phone since there was already a conversation."

"What, but I thought you told me that Bob had left and you were all alone." Eric asked all confused.

"See that's what I thought too, but Donna was talking on the phone…"

"So Donna was at the house?" Eric asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Do you want me to tell you? Yes or no?" Hyde said as he was getting a little tired with all the interruptions.

"Ok, sorry just keep on going"

"Donna was the one calling and… Jackie answered. That is were everything started to heat up." Hyde leaned over his chair, removed his sun glasses, and rubbed his face and hair. "She was saying that she missed me and how hot it would be. Before I knew it she was laying next to me. The worst part is that I didn't wanted to leave…I wanted time to stop…to freeze and right after it was all over she kicked me out."

"Ok so Jackie was there which lead to you guys having sex. You turned into a girl and made it a special memorable occasion, but to her eyes it was nothing." Eric told Hyde to make sure he had understood it all. Since Hyde was horrible at explaining it.

"You should talk to her…" Eric said before being interrupted by Sam

"Talk to whom about what Hyde?" Sam asked suspicious.

"Nothing important Sam, don't worry about it"

**-------------------**

**In Chicago**

**-------------------**

Jackie and Donna had been walking around Chicago looking for suitable apartment for Jackie. They had stopped at a few places.

"The Sears Tower was an amazing place. I can't wait to move here. They are even planning to make a State Street Mall. They say that it will be nine blocks in total and will run from Wacker Drive to Congress Parkway isn't that exiting. You could come and visit and we will go out and have fun."

Donna smiled at her friend "Yeah that would be fun. I called my dad last night and he told me that Eric went by looking for me. I can't believe that he thinks I am going to take him back! Do you believe him! I don't know what to do I need to get away from him, from the situation. I just need enough time to clear my mind to think straight."

_This is my opportunity it's now or never. _"Well I have an idea that I want you to consider. You could move here with me…" Jackie stopped walking and turned around to look at Donna. She gave her the look that assured her that she was right. "… only for the a few weeks, until you decided what to do. It will be like a vacation." Jackie said smiling at Donna. She knew she had made a good point especially when she said that it would be like a vacation.

"I don't know. I can't just say yes I need time to think about it." Donna told Jackie.

"Come on, what do you have to ask your dad for permission or wait does Randy have you whipped?" Jackie teased Donna.

"Oh, ok just to prove to you that I answer to no one I will, but only for a week or two." Donna told Jackie confident that she had the control in this situation.

Everything had gone according to plan. Donna was slowly being sucked in just like an alcoholic slowly gets sucked into the habit, but yet they seem to believe that they are in control.

"I have to tell you something it is hard for me to tell you this, but I can't keep quiet anymore…I accidentally saw you and Hyde…" Donna took a deep breath before she could keep on going on "in my room doing… well you should know what."

Jackie's eyes just popped open, the only thing she could do was stare at her friend. _You what!_

That is it for this chapter, but I will get started on the next one tomorrow during the hour and a half break between classes.

Thanks for reading and I hope you will review.

Oh and sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistakes it's just that it's late and I have to get up tomorrow at 5 of the morning (I'll need Starbucks).

Love Gaby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Writers Note**:

Sorry that the last chapters have been a little unorganized, but I promise that it wont happen again. I also want to apologize the time I have spend in-between chapters, I guess its due to my disappointment with the way the show is ending.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------- **Chapter Seven **---------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 60ºF in Chicago which made it a wonderful warm day for spring in Chicago. The trees already had leafs and all the snow was gone. Donna and Jackie walked down on of the busiest streets. It was filled with business people going to their job.

They were walking down to their next appointment with the next real-estate agent that would try to convince them on getting the apartment that he had chosen.

"Like I said I didn't saw much. Just a few things here and there and by what I saw you had fun." Donna told Jackie as she kept on walking and looking at the office signs and address numbers trying to figure out were they were suppose to be at in 15 minutes.

"It was good, but I have so many mixed feelings about it all. You know what Donna in a weird crazy way I am glad you saw it, that way I don't have to tell you, it eliminates the uncomfortable feeling of admitting it all." Jackie said with a smile.

"Ha, You're a little selfish don't you think? Sure you got to skip the awkward moment, but the least you could do is have pity on me. I had nightmares just thinking that it all happened in my bed." Donna shivered after finishing the sentence.

"but see Donna its awkward for you not me" Jackie smiled as she looked at her friend in a playful manner.

"Yeah a true friend Jackie, anyway, have you talked to him, I mean after that incident?" Donna asked longing she would say yes.

"No, not really… before we started I was the one talking, but I was just telling him that it wasn't right." Jackie paused for a minute as she thought about it. "Huh, the only thing he told me was how much I wanted him. Once we were done I got nervous and I used the excuse that you might come back, and he just put his pants on and walked out the room." A tear rolled down her cheek. "That's when I realized that he doesn't care for me at all. He just walked out the door like if I wasn't there… He was probably already thinking about how much he regretted it all,… and he must have had regretted it with such shame that he didn't even looked my way." Jackie started to feel tears strolling down her cheeks. _This isn't the time to cry. You are moving on and all of this will soon pass. With that thought gathered enough strength to hold any more tears from coming out._

"You know what Jackie… maybe you did something wrong, maybe it happened with out you noticing, which then made him react like that." Jackie smiled as she could tell that her friend was trying to make her feel better.

"Do you think so? It's a shame dough, because I cant think like that anymore. Everything between us is over, my mind is made up I'm moving here pretty soon. He is not worth my efforts to be with him or my tears and specially not my heart. I will find some one better and he will make me the happiest girl alive." Jackie looked out into the street not focusing on anything in particular, but just looking out there.

"I'm amazed, you have truly made him part of your past. I know you will find that person that is going to make you the happiest girl alive aside from me." Donna smiled as she told Jackie.

They stopped as they stood in front of the office.

"Well here we are, another apartment to look at. I hope they show us the right one, the one we want." Jackie said as she looked over at her friend. Donna was hoping that they would show them the right one since she was already tired of looking at so many buildings, tired of going from one side of town to another.

In the window of the building a sign said "Purple Housing." The door seemed to be antique. You could tell that it was pure wood with several engrave designs. The handle seemed like something that came out of a castle. The place looked pretty good. The inside was white with lilac. On the ceiling there was a painting of an angel with a goddess. It was all very elegant. The furniture was very simple so it wouldn't contrast against the elegance of the room. Jackie was very impressed at how the building looked, yet she could not picture her self living in a place that was decorated like that. _Maybe when I get old. _

"Hello, may I help you?" A small feminine voice said from behind a desk.

"Yes we have an appointment with ummm…" Donna looked at the card "…Max Peterson."

"Oh yes, he was waiting for, I'll let him know that you are here" She told them as she got up and opened a door next to her desk.

A tall masculine guy with a beautiful bright smile came out. "Good morning lady's My name is Max Peterson" He said as he shook each one of their hands. I response Donna and Jackie shook introduced their self's.

"Ok by what we spoke on the phone I found some places that I think you might like. Two of them are in the center of the city and the other two are in a suburb area. Since this city is so large we are going to go the ones in the center first." Max told them as he pointed to the vehicle they would be going on.

"I'm sorry that I guess didn't mention it earlier, but I'm not looking for something in the center of the city." Jackie told Max as they began to take off.

Max told them not to worry about it and proceeded to tell the driver to head on to the house in Oakdale. Max began to tell them about the building they would be going to. He assured them that it was the one they were looking for, but they were both pretty used to it since all of the real-estate agents they had been too had done the same thing.

There was a huge difference from Pointplace and the Chicago. Jackie liked Pointplace better but that was no longer her home. She was forced out of there by an indescribable feelings toward a jerk.

They arrived in a quiet but very beautiful area. You could tell that all of the people that lived there were wealthy. It all just called out Jackie's name. It all seemed like something that came out of one of her dreams.

Max guided them out of the car and on to the yard of the house. He told them that even dough it was a house it was for rent or sale. Then he proceeded to tell them that it was in a first come first serve arrangement. "The house consists of four bed rooms, two bathrooms, a balcony, up to date appliances, and its in a quiet, peaceful, conservative area. Why don't we see it from the inside." Max told them as he pointed to the door.

The house was white with few bricks and several light blue decorations. The garden had some bushes that divided its yard from the neighbors. There was some rose bushes on the left side of the house, but since roses bloom in the summer they had no idea what type of roses were planted there.

"Oh my God Donna this is it! What do you think?" Jackie said as she looked at her friend.

"Its beautiful…" Donna told Jackie in front of Max. She then pulled her aside and continued to talk in a very low tone. "…are you crazy we cant afford this. Just look at the neighborhood it is gorgeous. We haven't even seen the inside."

"Seeing the inside can easily be done. I know we have been friends for a long time and I hope that you will understand why I haven't told you or anyone. I… ummm recently received a letter that said that my father had a untouched bank account that was created for me. When the account was opened he had to sign a contract that stated that he couldn't make any withdraws or changes to the account. I guess he never told me hopping that I will never get the notice. Well anyways I am planning to use a bit of that money to buy or rent the house. What do you think?" Jackie told Donna.

"Well first we have to see how it looks from the inside." Donna said as she pointed toward Max.

Once Max noticed that they wanted to see more of that particular house he continued to walk them towards the door. The first look of the house kept them engrossed.

After they had finished looking at the house they both decided that they wanted that house. Max helped them get ready to do all the paper work. The day was in Jackie's favor, she no longer had to try to get her guts and the right words to tell Donna about her sex experience, but she was also able to find the right house.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------- **To be continued… **---------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I hope that you can forgive me.


	8. Quick Note

I just want to let you know that I will be updating the story and that chapter eight will be put up pretty soon. Thank you to all the people who send me personal e-mails and to the few who still reviewed (you are my motivation!).


End file.
